


Maybe this curse wasn't so bad

by shaunad2002



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, F/F, Genderbend, Genderbent Dean Winchester, Genderbent Sam Winchester, Sabriel - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, cage nightmares, genderbent castiel(supernatural), genderbent curse, genderbent gabriel(supernatural), genderbent lucifer, lucifer nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaunad2002/pseuds/shaunad2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Dean, Cas, and Gabriel were going against witches when another one showed up, but everyone was too focused on the witches they were fighting to notice. What happens when the unknown witch casts a curse on them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe this curse wasn't so bad

**Author's Note:**

> Okay,this is really just to put fan art I found on Google of how I think they would all look. None of these pictures are mine, so.  
> Gabe: http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lvl9f46Uis1qh6mwxo1_500.jpg  
> Cas: http://i99.beon.ru/24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mc96wxKKDu1qmt6n1o1_1280.jpg  
> Sam: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/99/aa/77/99aa77d27b522f76230db80407e91e1a.jpg  
> Dean: http://40.media.tumblr.com/c5ede011cc2081b3be9096263933f054/tumblr_mza9yqQJFT1qh8hhzo1_r1_500.png  
> Lucifer: http://41.media.tumblr.com/77bc106b6cc7730e55fb8568ac9a9715/tumblr_mqxyclKUjr1qdfttzo2_r2_500.jpg

_"How the hell am_ I _shortest one?!"_ Sam yelled, looking down at hi- er, _her_ body. "Oh my gosh Sammy! You're fucking tiny!" Dean was laughing his/her ass off with Gabriel. Castiel just looked at everyone, confused. "Dean, you're not much taller." The angel said. "Shut up." Dean said, crossing his/her arms. ~~You know what? Fuck this, I'm just saying her for all of them since I'm telling the story.~~

"I'm finally taller than Sam! Yes!" Gabriel did a happy dance while Sam glared at her. Now, you're probably confused. Let me explain with a little flashback.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were all back in their male bodies, not having been changed yet. Sam and Cas were on the balcony like thing while Gabriel and Dean were on the ground level. There were spells coming from all directions, but they managed to dodge them.

"Dean, on your left!" Gabe yelled, swiping at a witch with his blade as Dean dodged the spell, turning and shooting the witch that had cast it.

"Thanks!" He yelled back. He glanced up at Cas and Sam, quickly making sure they were okay. They didn't have as many witches on their level as Dean and Gabe, but there were still a fair few. But what none of them had sensed was another witch sneaking in. He watched for a few seconds before sending out a spell, the witches suddenly collapsing.

"What the-" Sam began, looking down at Dean and Gabe, who were looking around.

"There's someone else here." Castiel said, frowning. They were all startled when they heard a male voice laughing and felt another spell surge around them. Next thing they knew, they were all girls and the witch was dead.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back to the present. Sam was currently holding her pants up as well as she could, though Cas had helped Dean with her clothing. Gabriel had already snapped herself and Cas into different clothing (Refer to pictures).

"Gabriel, could you please just fucking snap me up some clothes?" Sam whined, scowling. "Or Cas, since you're more likely to do so."

"Chill chill." Gabriel grinned, snapping her fingers. Sam now had the same clothes she had on before, just in a size that fit her now small body.

"Okay, now that we have that done and over with, how do we go back to being men?" Dean asked, pushing her hair back. She didn't really have a hair tie yet, so it was the best she could do.

"Wait until the spell wears off. I'm not powerful enough to fix it, and we all know Gabriel won't because he wants to annoy us with it." Cas said, sighing. She looked down at her clothes. "My clothes are really...frilly."

"Okay, can we just get back to the motel?" Dean asked, exasperated. Seam nodded in agreement. Cas grabbed Dean's arm and they vanished.

"Looks like it's just you and me, Sammy!" Gabriel wiggled her eyebrows up and down, smirking.

"Gabriel, not exactly in the mood for dealing with your shit. Lets just go back to the motel." Sam grumbled, moving her hair to the side.

"Fine, don't get your panties in a pinch." The archangel grabbed onto Sam and snapped, and they were back in the motel. What they weren't expecting was finding Dean and Cas making out.

"We leave you alone for five seconds and this is what happens?" Sam groaned. Dean and Cas jumped apart, both blushing wildly as Gabriel just laughed her ass off.

"Oh my sweet merciful candy your faces!" Gabriel giggled out, holding her stomach.

"Sweet merciful candy?" Sam and Dean questioned, staring at Gabriel, who realized what she said and blushed.

"Crap. Shut up." She said, glaring lightly at them.

"Anyway, Dean, Cas, you two can get your own room, I'll be fine on my own." Sam said, rolling her eyes. The two nodded and quickly left the room, going to the lobby to get their own room.

Sam sighed and sat on her bed, glancing up and Gabriel for a second before looking away. Yeah, she had a stupid crush on her. So what. Not like they'll end up together anyway. Oh gosh she's moping crap no calm Sam calm.

"So, kiddo, wanna piece of candy or something?" Gabriel asked, sitting on the other bed. Sam just shook her head, laying down and closing her eyes.

"Honestly, I just wanna take a nap and go back to being male." She said, frowning. There was silence for a couple of seconds, and when she opened her eyes to check if Gabriel were still there, said person was standing above her, concern on her face until she realized the human opened her eyes. Then she quickly put a grin on her face, all traces of concern gone.

"Give it a week and I'll turn us all back." She said, snapping up a peppermint and popping it into her mouth. Sam just whined and crawled under the blankets. She heard the other bed squeak and assumed Gabriel sat back down on it, though she didn't have much time to think about it since she fell asleep in moments.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sammy! Welcome back!" A female voice drawled, though Sam knew who it was immediately. She did dream about him(her now) every night.

"Lucifer. I see the spell got you too." She mumbled, looking at the ground.

"Course it did. I am part of you." Lucifer smiled wickedly. All of a sudden, Sam was strapped onto a table.

"Now, where do I start? Do I take each bone out of your body until only your skull is left? Or how about I torture Dean? Maybe Castiel or Gabriel. You know what, I'll slowly kill those three and then I'll slowly kill you, but I won't let you die until you're begging me." Lucifer giggled, which sounded terrifying. Sam could only watch as Dean, Cas, and Gabe popped up, all strapped to an upright table.

"Sam, Sam help! Come on, please don't just lie there and watch him kill us!" Dean yelled, her voice quivering. Cas just looked at the ground, silently crying. Gabriel was scowling at Sam.

"Shut up, Dean. Sam's not gonna do anything. She's just gonna watch us die and she's gonna enjoy it, like the freak she is! I'm surprised you didn't hate her sooner, because I've hated her since I've met her!" She yelled at Dean, who just nodded.

"I know...what else would she do?" She mumbled. Sam just shook, straining against the restraints.

"No! No, let them go! Please!" She screamed, but Lucifer just grinned and picked up a blade.

"Let's start with Dean." She said, slicing Deans arm. The girl bit her lip, but before anything else could happen, Sam was awake.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sam! Come on, wake up! It's just a dream!" Gabriel was shaking Sam, who had started screaming in her sleep. Sometimes, names could be made out. Sam suddenly woke up and jumped out of bed, looking at Gabriel with wide eyes, tears coming out of them.

"Sam...it's just me. It was just a dream." Gabriel said, voice quiet. She slowly walked to Sam, who took a step back. The human was shaking badly, whimpering. Gabriel just hugged her gently, petting her hair.

"G-Gabe...I...p-please...d-don't go again...please don't h-hate m-me..."Sam whispered, gripping on tightly to the weirdly taller girl. Then she began sobbing, holding on tighter. Dean and Cas quickly came in, coming to get their bags when they heard Sam.

"Sammy?" Dean said, eyebrows furrowed together. Sam shook her head and Gabriel looked at Dean.

"Dean, go. Let her get it out of her system, okay? Otherwise, she might do something stupid." She said, voice lacking the usual lightness to it. Dean frowned, but nodded, grabbing Cas's hand and walking out.

"Sam, can I see the dream?" Gabriel asked. Sam nodded and Gabriel looked into her mind, finding the dream. Her grip on Sam tightened.

"Oh...oh, Sam...I could never hate you...you're not a freak either...Dean loves you, and Cas adores you..." She said. "And you know what? I love you, and I have never hated you."

Sam looked up at her, cheeks tear stained.

"R-really?" She asked, dull hope in her eyes. Gabriel nodded, and Sam sighed, cuddling up to her.

"I...I love you t-too." She mumbled. Gabriel smiled and kissed the top of her head. She walked them over to a bed and laid them down, Sam's head resting on her chest. Sam soon fell asleep again, but this time, there weren't any nightmares. Just dreams of her and Gabriel(in their usual male forms) having romantic moments. Gabriel snapped, and was now male again, as was Sam. Dean and Cas were too, but we're not talking about them.

"Maybe the curse wasn't so bad. I mean, it helped us confess to each other." He whispered, closing his eyes and focusing on Sam. On his breathing, his dreams, his scent, his warmth, just Sam. And you know what? He was happy, truly happy, for the first time in a while.


End file.
